


Bench, music and sunrise

by L0velie



Series: Where the Compass Points [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0velie/pseuds/L0velie
Summary: Tommy was definitely not clingy.He just wanted to meet his best friend.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Where the Compass Points [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045248
Comments: 3
Kudos: 191





	Bench, music and sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first part of the Compass Soulmate AU! Please remember: there is no romantic relationship.

Tommy wasn’t clingy.

Ever since he learned the meaning of the weird compass on his wrist, he decided he wouldn’t be clingy. He wouldn’t be dependent of anyone.

Even if he had four different needles, and he had every types of relationships EXCEPT romantic. 

One was red, meaning platonic soulmate.

Another was blue and yellow, so it was a “comfort person” and a “found family”. Weird.

And the two others were yellow, for found family.

No green to see there.

He was a big man.

At 8 years old, Tommy learned that in this world, they was someone, or multiple persons, who would understand him more than anyone else could. They could be his sibling, or his best friend, or something else, but their bond will be unbreakable.

Tommy thought it was stupid.

Where did this compass even pointed to? It could be anything. The place where they meet? The house of his... his what actually? 

Let’s say he would be his ‘friend’.

(If the other was enough of a big man to be his friend.)

When Tommy turned 10, he got the permission to go outside alone. His first reflex, as a non-clingy man, was to go towards the direction of the red needle. He didn’t need a new family, so he decided to see if he could find his “friend”.

He didn’t, but he found the place he would meet them.

It was a cliff, where we could see the sunrise. A big tower was almost hiding it, but not entirely.

There was no place to sit, which was really inconvenient, so he built a little bench, big enough for three people to fit in.

And he sat there all day long, hoping his friend would come.

(He swears he’s not clingy.)

Everyday, at dawn, Tommy would go to the bench and sit there, waiting for his friend to come. It was long and boring, so he decided to bring his jukebox. 

It was less boring, now he could listen to music and watch the sun rise!

And he wasn’t clingy.

This routine continued for a year before something happened.

He was climbing the mountain, trying to hurry so he wouldn’t miss the sunrise. He hold his discs close to his chest, trying to not break them. 

When he finally saw the bench, someone was sitting on it. He looked like a child, being small and all. 

“What are you doing here?” Tommy spoke loud, because he knew that he had to be loud to have answers.

The young boy quickly turned his head to face him. He had brown hair, with a lot of freckles on his face. He was wearing a green shirt and scraped pants.

“I came because my compass told me to.”

“Do you like sunrises?”

“It’s pretty.”

“Do you like music?”

“I think it’s neat.”

“Okay, you can stay.”

Tommy wasn’t clingy, of course. He wouldn’t depend on his friend.

But he knew nothing would separate them, no matter what will happen. They’ll stay together.


End file.
